


Colette

by amagicbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, you really have to squint for the destiel in this one but the fic kinda hinges on it being there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: He had saved this, his only true weapon, his last chance for salvation, for a moment like this. Because when Cas had told them that Cain was killing again, Dean’s secret hope had all but died.A canon-divergent confrontation between Dean and Cain.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Colette

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hung up on this Colette parallel I think. Written sometime before the Mark of Cain storyline had run its course and never posted anywhere as far as I can remember.

Dean was outmatched, outrun, tasting blood and fear and lust for the blade his foe – his maker? – now held in his hand. The part of him that wanted to die had known that if Cas with all his earnestness and angelic juice could not touch the Father of Sin, then a mere ex-demon junkie with all the self-control of a dog in heat would be Cain-meat for sure. The part of him that wanted to die had neglected to mention this to the part of him that wanted to live.

He had saved this, his only true weapon, his last chance for salvation, for a moment like this. Because when Cas had told them that Cain was killing again, Dean’s secret hope had all but died.

He hadn’t told Sammy what he knew. He hadn’t told Cas. His brother, his best friend, doggedly searching for an answer Dean had been told the day he got the Mark. He couldn’t, because his hope was a more than fragile thing, barely existent, a breath, a whisper. It was the way his heart beat faster when his angel wouldn’t look away. To speak of it would be to give it life, premature, unready for the world and its cruel realities, to crush it all at once.

Dean, sprawled on the ground, choking on blood, pulsing with the heat of his arm, looked up at Cain and asked the question he’d been asking himself since the two people who loved him had pulled him back from the brink.

“What about Colette?”

The man who had made him grew very, very still.

Dean, who had long since decided he had nothing to lose, pressed on.

“What would she think, if she could see you now?”

Cain turned his back, turned the Blade over and over in his hand. It was not a foolish move, they both knew Dean was not a threat. 

“Colette,” Cain growled.

Anger and pain and despair and shame, all emotions Dean knew like old friends, the kind you knew were bad for you, the kind you couldn’t get rid of. Cain had lived for thousands of years. His voice told Dean that he’d felt them all a thousand times over and over again.

Cain turned to Dean again, his face a mask. “I told her to look away.”

“You abandoned her,” said Dean.

A step forward, towering now, filling Dean’s vision. “I _avenge_ her.”

“Then why did you tell her not to look?”

Dean thought surely this was the moment he was going to die. Cain’s fingers spasmed on the Blade, but then he turned and strode away, his path erratic, speaking to the heavens instead of him.

“It wasn’t _enough_!” Cain shouted, hoarse, ancient, weary, a desperate man. “For years I thought – I thought-”

His fierce gaze returned to Dean.

“I was wrong. I wasn’t enough. She wasn’t enough. _Love-_ ”

This last word spat, tossed out with the trash. The death of hope at last.

Cain buried his head in his hands, the Blade falling from his fingers. Dean’s eyes followed its path even as his heart, suddenly empty and cold, struggled to beat, to fill itself again.

“You asked her to look away,” Dean said, steadying himself on an unsteady leg. “But you know what, Cain?”

Cain looked up.

“If she loved you, she wouldn’t have.”

They were eye to eye now, yards apart, the Blade between them.

“She’s still watching, man. What’s she gonna see?”

And Dean lunged.


End file.
